


Note To Self

by BarbaCarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: Sonny never intended for anyone, meaning Rafael Barba, to see to see the simple notes that he wrote to himself. Most weren’t that bad, just simple reminders written down in a little notebook that he kept on his desk, nightstand, or in his jacket pocket.





	Note To Self

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than twenty-four hours and I wrote the majority of it between midnight and one in the morning because who need sleep. 
> 
> Once again, I want to thank my one best friends for the support. You know who you are and I love you. I don't feel like I can ever truly express how much you and your friendship mean to me.

Sonny never intended for anyone, meaning Rafael Barba, to see to see the simple notes that he wrote to himself. Most weren’t that bad, just simple reminders written down in a little notebook that he kept on his desk, nightstand, or in his jacket pocket.

_Babysit for Bella and Tommy Saturday night._

_Study for test on Tuesday._

_Finish case file._

_Make dinner plans with ma and dad._

_Don’t stare at Barba’s ass in the courtroom._

_Take care of neighbor’s dog while she’s out of town._

_Get birthday present for Gina._

They were simple little reminders that helped him. He didn’t even think that the squad noticed him sometimes scribbling down in the little notebook. Hell, he sometimes through that he could drop off the face of the earth and it would take them at least a few days to notice that he was missing. He should have known that one person had noticed his little habits and quirks. Rafael noticed these things.

Of course Rafael had noticed these things about him. It was his job to notice people’s habits so he wouldn’t miss if someone was lying to him on the stand or while going over their statements and he was one of the best at his job. His eyes silently assessed and took in every movement and minute detail about everyone.

Sonny almost had an actual heart attack when Rafael mentioned it the first time. They had been in his office working on a case and looking for a way to have a video of the victim and defendant admitted into court. “So what is in the notebook?”

He actually dropped his phone. He hadn’t had his notebook out in front of Rafael in over two weeks, that much he was certain of. “Just reminders to myself, you know,” he said as he bent down to pick up his phone and hoping at hadn’t cracked.

“You do know that there is an app on your phone for that, right?”

“Actually writing it helps me remember it. I don’t know, it’s also a habit I’ve had since high school.”

Rafael hummed and they went back to work. Sonny waited for him to say something more but when nothing came he slowly started on the next page of one of the five motions he had been going through on the same case. After a few more hours of silently working, the two parted ways and went home.

Sonny made it a point not to write anything in his notebook when Rafael was around and left it at his desk when he went to drop files off at Rafael’s office. He had run out with Fin to get lunch for the rest of the squad when he got a call from Bella. “Hey, Bell, what’s up? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything is fine. I have been the one deemed responsible to make sure that you show up to ma and dad’s tomorrow night. Gina has some announcement. How much do you want to bet she’s engaged again?”

“I’ll be there as long as nothing nothin’ comes up with work.”

The siblings said their goodbyes and Sonny went into the precinct with the other hand of the meals Fin had taken in while Sonny took the call. He walked in and Amanda practically tackled him to get her onion rings. He passed the food off to her and picked up the notebook that he had left on his desk and was about to right about dinner with his family when he saw something new written in it and the hand righting wasn't his.

It simply read, _Frolini’s at 7:30 tonight?_

He looked around to see who was looking at him but no one was. “Rollins, did someone stop by my desk while Fin and I were out?”

“Yeah, Barba dropped off a case file and wrote something down on a sticky note I think,” she answered after scoffing down half of her onion rings.

Sonny almost passed out. Rafael Barba had kind of asked him on a date? He must be dreaming or something. He sat in his chair and continued the rest of the day in a sort of haze. He went back to his apartment, took a shower, got dressed, and went to Frolini’s hoping that it would be Rafael there and not a stalker.

He was not disappointed when he saw Rafael sitting at a table, waiting for him. He smiled when he saw Sonny and Sonny’s insides melted. He sat down and he feared that this would be a bust and Rafael would regret asking him. Rafael was not disappointed. They had great conversation and Sonny talked about his family and to his surprise Rafael smiled and asked him questions.

The night seemed to be full of surprises because Rafael walked Sonny home. “I had a great time, Sonny,” he said.

Sonny didn’t want the night to end because what if they were back to normal after tonight. What if it was just tonight like some fairy tale that would end at the stroke of midnight? So he kissed him so the night wouldn’t end just yet.

Rafael quickly kissed back and soon took over the kiss which Sonny had no objections to. Rafael backed Sonny up to the door and trapped him there with one hand beside his head and the other beside his hip. He slid his thigh between Sonny’s legs and felt Sonny’s hard prick rubbing on his thigh as Sonny ground against Rafael’s thigh. Rafael buried his face between Sonny’s shoulder and neck, muttering a quiet “fuck.”

It felt amazing, it had been too long for both of them. “I-God,” Sonny said.

“I told you earlier this evening, you can just call me Rafael,” he said and started to kiss Sonny’s neck without leaving any visible marks.

“You just can’t help yourself sometimes, can you? You are one of the mouthiest shits I’ve ever met.”

“I wasn’t sure if you even listened to me in the courtroom, seeing as how you tend to stare at my ass and you think I don’t notice. Two weeks ago, was it, I caught you staring and your blushed such a pretty shade of pink. I’m surprised no one else noticed,” Rafael whispered in Sonny’s ear.

Olivia actually had noticed and asked if he was feeling okay and said it was okay if he needed to go home early since he was supposed to be in court the rest of the day and had already testified. He said he was fine and stayed until the end of the trial. “Come inside? If we stay out here and continue, I’ll have to arrest us for public indecency.”

“I’d hate to leave you with such a problem.” Rafael leaned up and gave Sonny one more kiss before hesitantly pulling away.

It took Sonny two tries to get the key into the lock and then it took him longer than he cared to admit and the fact that Rafael had apparently gotten impatient and was pressed against Sonny’s back. He could feel Rafael’s dick on his ass and frankly it was maddening. Rafael’s hands were also wondering the front of Sonny’s body and one managed to find its way to Sonny’s dick.

When Sonny finally managed to open his apartment door he felt like he had just accomplished one of the most difficult things in his life. He quickly walked into his apartment and pulled Rafael with him before closing and locking the door. “Come on,” Sonny said and started towards the his bedroom. Rafael grabbed his wrist and pulled the younger man towards him and kissing him like it was the only thing he wanted to be doing in that moment.

While they kissed, Rafael smoothly started to unbutton Sonny’s shirt and pants. Sonny, on the other hand, was barely able to unbutton four of Rafael’s bottoms and if he thought that Rafael wouldn’t be completely pissed he would have just rip his shirt open. Sonny could feel Rafael chuckle into the kiss and he pulled away. They both panted, Sonny a little more heavily than Rafael.

Rafael looked down at his own shirt and laughed. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and started to take his pants off while Sonny shook his off of his shoulders and took his pants. When they were both naked Sonny just stared at Rafael for a moment and he could feel the blush working its way up his chest. “So pretty,” Rafael said as he stepped closer to Sonny and gave him another kiss while leading him in the direction he assumed was the bedroom.

His hunch was proven correct when they entered the room. He lightly pushed Sonny down onto the bed before joining him. He sat between Sonny’s legs and sucked a few hicks that wouldn’t be seen as long as Sonny had a shirt on. Sonny thrust his hips up and their cocks rubbed together, making Sonny threw his head back and thrust his hips up again. “Please, Rafael.”

“Sonny, do you have lube and condoms?”

“Yeah, left side of the nightstand. Please,” Sonny repeated.

Rafael leaned over to the nightstand and found the lube but not the condoms. “Sonny, there are no condoms,” Rafael said as he pulled the lube out and placed on top of the nightstand.

“What?”

“No condoms. Would it helped if I said it in Spanish,” Rafael teased.

“But I thought,” Sonny trailed off because he could have sworn he had at least one condom in his nightstand.

“We can call stop, if you want. No harm, no foul.”

“I want to continue. Please, Rafael.”

“Alright. Turn around, we can both get off without penetration. Maybe next time,” Rafael said and leaned back so Sonny could move.

“Next time?” Sonny had hoped there would be a next time but hearing Rafael confirm it made his stomach flutter.

“If you want there to be.”

Sonny simply nodded his head and turned around, as Rafael had asked him to do. He didn’t feel anything for a moment so he turned around to see what was going on and saw Rafael applying lube to his fingers. He applied pressure to Sonny’s rim but not enough for his finer to actually go into Sonny. This continued for five minutes and Sonny was about to lose his damn mind, which he informed Rafael of. The older man just chuckled and continued what he was doing until he was ready. He was having a fun time watching Sonny slowly fall apart.

Finally Rafael pushed a single finger into Sonny and gave a soft moan. What he couldn’t give to be able to actually be in Sonny tonight but neither of them had a condom and while he knew he was clean and suspected that Sonny was as well he thought it would be best to use a condom until they had a complete conversation about it.

After adding a second finger, Rafael reached around Sonny and gripped his cock. He stroked Sonny’s cock in time with the thrust of his fingers, that kept hitting Sonny’s prostate. Sonny almost lost it when Rafael added a third finger. He could feel everything, the drag of Rafael’s fingers, the hand around his cock, and the stimulus to his prostate. “God, Rafael, please. I’m so close.”

“Come on, Sonny. You are so tense, just let go. Mi amor,” Rafael basically purred. That is what ultimately pushed Sonny over the edge. It was one of the best orgasms he could ever remember having.

His limbs gave out and and he collapsed onto his own bed. Rafael leaned down and kissed the back of Sonny’s neck. When he did this, Sonny felt Rafael’s still hard cock and whimpered as it pressed between his cheeks. “Sh, it’s okay. You don’t have to do anything. I’m going to jump in the shower and take care of my little problem, okay?”

“No, I wanna help,” Sonny said softly, with his face still buried on a pillow. “Please.”

“Alright. Can you turn around again?”

Sonny nodded but stayed on his front for a moment longer before actually moving. He decided that it was worth it when he saw Rafael smile down at him. He gave a lazy smile back. Sonny reached up and gripped Rafael’s dick just as he had done to him. He slowly stroked Rafael with a firm grip and it didn’t take long before Rafael was muttering a string of curses in Spanish and coming undone as well. He laid down next to Sonny until he caught his breath and then looked over at the detective.

“Sonny,” he whispered because the younger man had his eyes closed. The blonde hummed in response. “I need to leave and go back to my apartment. How about we grab lunch together tomorrow to talk. Alright?”

“Yeah,” Sonny said as Rafael stood up from the bed. “Rafael?”

“Yes?”

“Will you kiss me one more time before you go,” Sonny asked with his eyes still closed. Rafael gave a warm chuckle but leaned down to kiss Sonny one more time tonight before gathering his clothes while Sonny drifted off to sleep.

When Sonny woke up the next morning he went to the bathroom and saw that he had roughly half a dozen hickies covering his chest and smiled to himself before getting in the shower. When he got out he noticed the his clothes from last night were no longer on the floor but folded neatly on his coffee table. On top of the clothes sat his small notebook. He opened it and saw two more new things written in it.

_Buy condoms._

_Lunch with Rafael._


End file.
